Sukob Parova
Sukob Parova (stylized as SuKob Parova) (also known as Clash of the Couples) is the Croatian dub of said show. It was originally planned to be created in 2003-2004 and distributed by Video Art, but was instead done in Slovenian. It would later finally become distributed by Pa-Dora from 2008-2009 exclusively in mass markets. Translations and Voices Terminology *Silly Songs with Krader: Šašave pjesme s Krader *Qwerty: Računko Episodes *Krader Krade Reflektore (Krader Steals the Spotlight) (The Thief Steals the Spotlights) *Volectroov Svemirski Vlak (Volectro's Space Train) (same translation) *Dugo Vučenje (Long Haul) (same translation) *Cvijet Jabuke Infernite (Infernite Apple Blossom) (Apple Flower Infernite) *Unikittyna Noćna Mora (Unkitty's Nightmare) (A Unique Nightmare) *Krawova Linija Podružnice (Kraw's Branch Line) (same translation) *Besramni Teretni Automobili (Foolish Freight Car Follies) (Shameless Freight Cars) *Američko Putovanje Gula Čokolada (Cheeky Chocolate's American Journey) (Gula Chocolate American Travel) *To Je Sniježni Problem (It's Snow Problem) (It's a Snow Problem) Movies *Sukob Parova: Veliki Svijet! Velike Avanture! (Big World! Big Adventures!) (Clash of the Couples: Great World! Great Adventures!) Lessons *Lekcija u pomoći drugima (Infernite Apple Blossom) Descriptions Krader Steals the Spotlight Krader prkosi očekivanjima kad mu se čini da je sva pažnja posvećena i ima vrlo zabavan dan. Infernite Apple Blossom Kad je Flain bolestan od gripe, Cvijet Jabuke ostaje da gleda Infernites. Ali Vulk i Meltus nisu voljeli svog novog vođu! Big World! Big Adventures! Kad nestašni mali čovjek zvan Stingy prođe kroz Crotooniju na putu oko svijeta, Cvijet Jabuke nadahnut je krenuti na svoje ambiciozno putovanje. Putujući punom parom ispred pet kontinenata, Cvijet Jabuke otkriva nove veličanstvene znamenitosti i doživljava uzbudljiva mjesta i kulture. Uz put, sprijatelji se s nadahnjujućom i zabavnom Shoppie koja se zove Bridie. Uz toliko toga da Cvijet Jabuke sazna o svijetu, hoće li Bridie biti uspješna u poučavanju o pravom smislu prijateljstva? Uključujući svijet čudesa, znatiželje i nevjerojatne prijatelje životinja, pridružite se Cvijet Jabuke na epskoj avanturi, ispunjavajući njen san o svijetu! It's Snow Problem Kraderu se kaže da ne ide uzbrdicama, ali kad to učini, on stvori golemu snježnu kuglu. Dub Credits *Cover design: Gojun Devorko Fonts *Latino Samba (Krawova Linija Podružnice and Sukob Parova: Veliki Svijet! Velike Avanture!) *Latino Rumba (Sukob Parova: Veliki Svijet! Velike Avanture!'s back cover) *Arial (Bonus Features) Fun Facts Trivia *In Kraw's Branch Line, Kraw refers to Cheeky Chocolate by her real name rather than her character's name. *The descriptions and dialogue are translated in the Štovakian dialect. *Although some of the music is slightly altered in some episodes, this dub is licensed and authorized by TylerTheMan201 Productions, except for Kraw's Branch Line (even though its release was authorized). *The pattern used for the Croatian release of Kraw's Branch Line is, oddly enough, the one from Infernite Apple Blossom. *The audio is pitched up one octave to fit the PAL format. However, Infernite Apple Blossom, Big World! Big Adventures! and Long Haul have the pitch corrected. *All non-verbal sounds (such as sneezes, screams, coughs, and laughter) are left undubbed. **However, a non-verbal sound may end up being dubbed out of nowhere. *Some of the music heard in some episodes' DVD menus is different. **Long Haul uses an instrumental from Nixels rather than Volectro's chorus chanting. **Big World! Big Adventures! uses a grand orchestral score from the movie rather than the calm toned music. **Kraw's Branch Line uses an instrumental of You Didn't Listen Kraw rather than Another Branch Line Day. *Unlike any other DVD release of Cheeky Chocolate's American Journey, the Croatian release's main menu actually contains footage of Teslo on the bottom half of the screen. *A compilation DVD with both Kraw's Branch Line and Unikitty's Nightmare is known to exist. *Considered one of the most blatant dubs of the show (along with Çiftet), it is very likely Flain is voiced by a young girl, and Flurr is poorly voiced by a young boy who didn't impress his English voice properly. *The dub of Kraw's Branch Line seems to have been rushed, given that the backing track is illegally produced and all of the songs are undubbed. **However, the Croatian dub of Boids dubs one quarter (albeit spoken like a conversation rather than a rap) before leaving the rest undubbed. ***Oddly enough, the audio is left silent during the second half of the song. *The Croatian president in office at the time this dub was created was Amir Muharemi. Remarks *Even though Flain's name becomes "Leon" in the main series, it is reverted back to his English name for Big World! Big Adventures! *The music in Wake Up is recomposed, although the original instrumental can be heard during the credits. This proves illegal production having been involved with it. *The boxart for Unikitty's Nightmare and even dialogue translate Unikitty's name to "Unimače", but the DVD menu keeps her name in English. *Some scenes alternate between having the original music and being silent when characters speak, which may be because either the dubbing company couldn't get the rights to some of the music or they used illegal music sources. Goofs *The word "Krater" is used for "Krader" in the Croatian title for Krader Steals the Spotlight. "Krater" actually refers to "Crater", despite the fact Krader is not one. *Two episodes have Krader switch voices with Kooky Cookie for a line or two. *In Infernite Apple Blossom, Vulk doesn't scream before he finds out Flain is sick, although he still moves his mouth as if he did. **When Meltus says "We need our leader back!", his voice actor does not get angry, not even in the slightest. *In Cheeky Chocolate's American Journey, when Mandy is in disguise, her voice doesn't change. **Also, the voice actors do not have a specific pronunciation for Mandy's name. While Teslo and other deep voiced characters pronounce her name as "Mandie" (which is the correct pronunciation), high voiced characters pronounce it letter by letter (for Croatian speakers to correctly pronounce her name, the "i" is supposed to make a "dž" sound, and the "e" is supposed to be silent). **Cheeky Chocolate's "Run for your lives!" is left in English. **The music during the scene with the citizens placing the special delivery in the tower also ends a few seconds before it actually should. *In Kraw's Branch Line, the last two parts of 113 Years Ago (when the song starts to get more intense) are off-sync with the visuals. **The recomposed music for Wake Up is also off-sync with the lyrics. *Although it rarely happens, some episodes (Kraw's Branch Line is an exception) have everything except the voices with an echo applied to it. Real World References *Kooky Cookie's Croatian name is the same as that of the Danish character Jungledyret Hugo. Category:International